


Blank Slate

by UnrealRomance



Series: Connected Dimensions [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU's fucking killing me, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doesn't exist or she just hasn't played, F/M, She has no idea what Dragon Age is, Unknowing Nik, Why do I keep writing more, fUCK ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: I don't even know what I'm doing to myself anymore, I keep writing these tangents and new stories-- fuck me with a railroad spike, that'd be less agonizing.
My muses-- such as they are-- demand things sometimes that I CANNOT refuse. Basically a drabble book here.
So have an AU of my story Rewritten in which Nik knows nothing of Thedas or Dragon Age. She's snarkier, more sarcastic and has a lot less patience since she does NOT have any fucking CLUE what is going on or what's going to happen next.
This is basically-- well, like Secret's Out, but the news she's from a different world was taken better than saying she was from a different world and plus 'I know all your secrets'...so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm DYING. Someone stop me.

"This is beginning to be too much for me." I mutter as Cassandra scoops me up off the ground to start walking again. She has to put me down to stretch every once in a while, I guess I must be heavy. "Elves, magic, Dwarves and warriors in armor with swords…"

"There's really none of that where you're from?" The dwarf who introduced himself as Varric, walks alongside Cassandra and peers up at me with skepticism. "What kinda human utopia is it where you don't even need armed guards?"

"We had police, but they wore…it was like leather armor but it deflected…like…metal arrows- fuck, I don't know how to describe this to you." My head flops back over the edge of Cassandra's arm. "Most people didn't walk around in armor with weapons, magic doesn't exist there and elves and dwarves are supposed to be fairytale races that aren't real…" I groan and rub my face.

"Where is this place?" The elf is suddenly on the other side of Cassandra, behind my head.

I yelp and jerk a little, Cassandra nearly dropping me. "Dude! Make noise when you walk!"

"Doood…?" Varric sounds out the word and chuckles. "What is that?"

"It. I." I falter and huff. "It's just a way to talk to people. Dude, friend, stranger, person-I'm-not-familiar-with. It just means…person. I guess." I grimace and huff. "It's slang, don't try to understand it. It'll give you a headache."

"I already have one." Cassandra grits through her teeth.

"Well suck it up." I respond, "I dunno why I'm here or how this is gonna work but I am literally at this moment in horrifying agony." Not even exaggerating.

"I wanna know where this place is too." Varric cuts into the conversation because now Cassandra is glaring forward at the trail ahead. "Can you find it on a map?"

"It's not on a map, or not any map you could show me, unless you have a map of other dimensions and timelines." I respond, flippantly. "I'm pretty sure I'm a bit ahead in terms of time- we had way more advanced technology and I'm pretty sure we'd discovered the whole planet's worth of land- we'd even begun exploring space." I throw my hand up to point at the stars.

"How did you accomplish that?" The quiet voice of the elf again, doesn't startle me as bad this time.

I sigh and slump a little. "Well, there's this vehicle you build that pushes out fire and it pushes the vehicle straight up into the sky and then out into space. There's a lot of training that goes into being an Astronaut and it's very dangerous- but my god. Some of the planets are so beautiful, even ruined rocky deserts as most of them are…we see pictures, you know." I tack on the end when I realize they've all stopped to stare at me in something like awe.

"I'm not an astronaut." I speak slowly. "Please stop looking at me like that."

The dwarf chuckles, "you're gonna get a lot of those looks if you keep talking about stuff like that."

"Noted. Shutting up now." I respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Validate me, I must FEED. Ugh. I have no personality to spare tonight.
> 
> lol


End file.
